Artemis' adopted kids
by Mation1020
Summary: Artemis finds a demigod who ask her to take care of his brother and sister before he dies. She soon finds out her new children are the chosen ones of the next great prophecy.
1. The beginning

Artemis' POV

Today was supposed to be just a regular day for me and the hunt. Apparently the fates don't think it should be for us.I received orders from my father today during the winter solstice meeting (which is never a meeting at all but just twelve gods going back and forth arguing) to check out a small forest in Minnesota. Apparently, a fair amount of monsters been stalking the area for some time. I flashed down to camp just before Poseidon and Athena got into a full blown battle since Annabeth is now pregnant. The last thing I heard was Athena yelling "YOUR SON HAS INFECTED MY DAUGHTER". I flashed down to camp on the Border of North Dakota and Minnesota, and everything was going accordingly normal like every other day, Girls doing the chores, Phoebe scolding a group of girls in archery, Thalia scolding Phoebe for scolding the girls and the occasional pranking. As I flashed in all the girls gathered in dropping whatever they were doing and surrounded me. "Alright, girls pack up we're heading to the west side forest in Minnesota and I want everyone to be ready in thirty minutes or you're on kitchen duty and laundry duty for the next four days. Move!" I ordered.

-Line-

We made camp three hours ago after we ran into a group of Cyclopes who apparently were on orders from Poseidon to recover some materials from the mountains. It would've all gone peacefully if Atalanta didn't almost kill Percy's brother Tyson with an arrow. He told us the monsters that were gathering were at the opposite side of the mountain near the river. I just hope Poseidon doesn't come after us since Tyson now has an arrow head lodged into his butt. After yelling at Atalanta and trying to apologize to the group of Cyclopes we trailed into the valley.

As we came closer to the group of monsters I told my hunters to split up and surround the monsters from all sides to block off any attempts of escape. My lieutenant Thalia took Lucy, Amanda, and Keia to the tree tops to provide extra fire support just in case some of them can fly. As we reach fifty feet I noticed the pack of monsters was considered of eight hellhounds, two empousai, three Cyclopes, one centaur, seven telekhines, and the monster that took Annabeth five years ago, Dr. Thorn I believe. Then I recognized a familiar scent… a gods scent but really faint. "Did they managed to capture a god?" my second oldest hunter Diana whispered to me. Over time if my hunters are well-trained and skilled then they can recognize godly scents. "Maybe if they did, then the god would be close to fading since it's so faint but… it's more like a demigod's scent if anything" I replied.

Then as soon as we got close enough to listen in on them I see them surrounding a male teenager holding a shield and a small sword shielding something between him and boulder in the mountain.

"Listen here you little runt just give up already, you are outnumbered and have no chance of surviving, now just drop your weapons and let us kill you!" Dr. Thorn yelled. The boy didn't respond. "Fine then, have it your way" Dr. Thorn said. He looked back at the monsters and nodded. Soon the group of monsters closed in as my hunters got into position. The first three telekhines charged at him with spears and daggers while the empousai gathered on each side. Quickly he disposed of the telekhines but one managed to cut him on his side. Then the empousai started to attack but one of them was quickly taken down and the other one was lucky enough to bite his shoulder before being kicked off and stabbed between the eyes. Dr. Thorn shot a thorn at him and embedded in his leg. "Ha, you may have some fight in you but you still will die horribly- Ack!" he was soon cut off as a silver arrow poked out of his throat signaling the hunt to attack.

My hunters quickly came out of the trees and disposed of the hellhounds cleanly while Thalia and her group massacred the Cyclopes and the centaur. As we made sure the job was complete and ready to move out I heard a small voice calling my name. "Lady … Artemis please"

I turn back and the demigod who was brutally attacked was still alive, saying my name. Usually I would be angered right now having to deal with a male other than my brother and father but right now I just feel annoyed. As I look at him wondering to myself 'what does this boy want' I start to see he is bleeding badly and has blonde hair … and blue eyes. Oh gods Apollo is going to be furious, no wonder that scent was familiar, this was his son. "Lady Artemis" he repeated again as he tried to straighten up. I walked slowly to him but Phoebe cut me off by walking up to him and putting an arrow under his chin. "Listen here boy, Milady does not talk to male scums like you, how about I end your suffering now and-"

"Phoebe stop" I commanded. She turned around and looked at me curiously and stopped after I shot her a stern look. I walked up to the boy and told him "Speak". He looked up to me and spoke between coughs of blood. "Lady Artemis … please, tell my dad that I couldn't help my mom and to tell him I'm sorry, she's the reason the monsters came, she told us that we were a bunch of good for nothing runts that ruined her life, that's when she took us here and attracted the monsters." He said. I looked at him with little sympathy. "Please" he asked me again. I sighed. "Yes, then if that's all than I am sorry for you and my brother Apollo for losing another one of his kids. What is your name?"

"Daniel" I nodded. I started to turn around until I heard him say wait. I looked back. "Please just one more request. I beg of you please take care of my brother and sister please. Take them to camp or anything just please keep them safe."

"What bro-" I was cut off by a high voice saying "Dan!". Then from behind the boulder two small figures ran to the boy. I soon noticed the two small figures were a girl about five years old and a boy about four. But the thing is they had a different scent of another gods. "Dan you promised you wouldn't leave us, you promised!" The girl said sobbing. The young boy just hugged Daniel and started to cry. Daniel soon put both of the kids into a big hug and looked at me. "Please help them, there not my dad's kids but from another god… I think you can find out but please… just help them" he tried to get the words out fast but he kept coughing out blood. I started to think on what to do. 'Well I could leave the boy with Dionysus and take the girl into the hunt'. "Yes, I'll take the girl into the hunt but the boy will stay at camp. Is that clear?" I replied. He smiled and nodded thankfully. He then looked to his siblings. "Jaiden, Emma these girls will take care of you now, I'm sorry I can't go with you guys but just remember, mom can't hurt you anymore and… I still love you two… goodbye" he said as his eyes closed and a smile still on his face. "Dan Please come with us. Dan" the girl said shaking him as his arm around her started to loosen and go limp. I looked at them and felt sorry for them. They lost the only family they ever had. I put my hand on the girl and the boy and shook them. "Hey, we have to go… come on you have to leave him" I said while slowly pulling them away. "No, I don't want to leave Dan He's alive I promise!" the girl kept yelling while the boy just silently sobbed and never said a word. I looked back at Thalia and asked to get the boy while I got the girl. She had tears piling up in her eyes waiting to burst out. "He's gone I'm sorry but we have to go" I said now prying the girl off. As they let go of their fallen brother they turned to me and looked at me with … sea green eyes.


	2. The truth

Thalia (Pov)

As I grabbed the boy off of his dead brother, I couldn't help think about what if this was Jason that was dead and me crying over him. I shook the thought away as I knew Jason and Piper became gods after the war with Gaea. So now if he did die, he would come back to life and I would kill him again for dying.

Anyways, I grabbed the boy off with ease while Lady Artemis struggled to get the girl off with the help of Diana. "Please we can't leave him here we can still help him please!" the girl kept pleading Milady about her brother. Milady just looked at her with soothing eyes and spoke softly to her. "Look um … Emma I'm sorry but your brothers gone now. The best thing I could do was send his body to camp half-blood and make sure they gave him a proper burial"

She spoke. "But-but he's still there I know it! Please if you just help-" she said as a hand flew across her face.

Artemis (Pov)

"Your brother's dead and it's a good thing because that means theirs one less male scum in the world" My hunter Atalanta said while retracting her hand. I was FURIOUS. "ATALANTA DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER, JUST FOR THAT YOU ARE ON CHORE DUTY FOR THE NEXT THREE MONTHS" I fumed while changing into my 28 year-old form. I never taught my girls to be so cruel and I will never teach them to be, ever. She quickly lowered her head and scurried away but was stopped quickly. The air around us felt to get moister like a fog, as I turned my head back to Emma I could tell she was the one doing this. "DON'T. YOU. DARE. CALL MY BROTHER A SCUM" She spoke in a tone that would make Hermes shriek and run. Then water formed around Atalanta and quickly engulfed Atalanta in it. I watched in horror as I wondered how powerful this girl is. "Emma stop" I said. Nothing she just kept focusing on drowning my hunter. "Emma STOP" I continued. Nothing. "EMMA STOP NOW YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HER" I Yelled. This time I got an answer. "She said that my brother was mean, when he was the one helping me and Jaiden safe". I felt sorrow for the girl as tears fell down her cheeks. I ran up to Emma and put my arms around her. She began to simmer down and Atalanta was freed from her water prison as she gasped for air. Emma just cried into my shoulder as I held her for a few minutes. I looked at her brothers corpse and made a shroud around it and it flashed away.

I looked to my Lieutenant. "Thalia I need you to watch them while I head to Olympus" I told her. "But Lady-"

"That's an order Thalia" I spoke. She nodded and took the girl from my arms. I stood up and looked to my hunters. "Girls I expect by the time I come back that camp will be set up and that you will not lay a finger on these children. UNDERSTAND" I addressed them. "Yes Milady" I received as I flashed away.

-Line-

I appeared on Olympus near the council meeting area. I walked inside to find Apollo talking to Hestia. 'Good looks like I don't need to call for him' I thought to myself. "Apollo" I called to him. He turned around and flashed me a bright smile. "Hey sis! What's up? Need anything from your big bro?" he replied. "Um Apollo … there's been an incident with one of your kids" I said slowly letting him process what I said. His smile faded and he sighed. Hestia looked at me and sighed as she flashed away. "Oh, um well which one of my girls was involved?"

"Well it's not one of your daughters it's … one of your sons" I said to him. He looked at me with a stern look. "If one of your hunters killed one of my sons then-" "No nothing of that sort"

I cut him off. I don't want him getting the wrong idea about what happened because he does hold a grudge about stuff like this. "Well when me and my hunt came across a group of monsters we noticed that they were surrounding a demigod and it turned out to be one of your kids" I said. He just looked at me with sad eyes and beckoned for me to continue. "And so well um … anyways he was badly injured after we disposed of the monsters and we couldn't save him" I told him. "Well at least you tried to save him right? I mean I know I have a lot of kids but I still care for them" he said. "Well if that's all thanks Artemis for telling me and I'll be on my way" He said as he turned around. "He also told me to tell you he's sorry for not being able to help his mom" I called out. This made him stop dead in his tracks. "What was my son's name" He told me without even turning around. "Well um-" "what was his name Artemis?" He cut me off. He never calls me by my name, it's always sis or little moon but he only calls me by my name when he's serious. He turned around and looked at me with pleading eyes that looked like they were saying 'please don't be who I think it is'. "His name was Daniel" I told him. He looked like he was about to break down. "No, no-no-no why him? Why?" he said as walked to his throne and sat down with his hands in his face. "Brother … what is wrong?" I asked him. I heard him choke down a sob. "Daniel was one of the first kids I ever had that was nothing like me. At first when he arrived to camp a few weeks after the war with the titans with that satyr Gleeson everyone thought he would be a son of Ares. He never used a bow and always treated girls kindly. Never rude and never tried hitting on them. When he was claimed he was thrilled to know that I was his dad. I was pretty surprised that he didn't argue on why wasn't his dad Ares. Heck he could've past for Mar's kid cause of his humbleness. And so every month or so he went to his mom's apartment to check if she's alright. When I first met his mom I saw a beautiful woman who was proud and selfless. Then when I left she turned bitter and hateful. No matter what harsh thing she did to Daniel, he would always cook her food set her to bed and clean for her. He never stopped doing this for years on end then I heard that she gave birth to two kids that were from a different god. This made him visit his mom more frequently than ever. I felt bad for him and guilty for letting her turn bitter and cold towards her kids. Then after the war with the Giants when we were celebrating I came up to him seeing that he was alone under the stars. We talked and then all of a sudden he asked me for a small request you know what that was?" he asked me. I shook my head. "He asked me to try to visit his mom so I could explain why I had to leave her, when I could and in return I asked him to help his mother to become sane. In truth I never wanted to, but these stupid ancient laws never let me. I never got to visit her and he died feeling guilty about it. I never got to see his mom and now I feel like a jerk again. He turned seventeen last week and I never got to go to any of his birthday parties. I just hope he is in Elysium right now" he finished. I admit he sounded like nothing I would think of. I had only a few tears in my eyes from his story. He just got up and wiped the tears from his face and faced me. "Well I guess I will see you soon sis" I hugged him for the first time in years and started to walk to my next destination. "And sis" I heard him add. I turned around and he flashed me another bright smile "Thank you for telling me" as he flashed away.

-Line-

I waited in the garden area waiting for him to come. 'Gods where is he? I sent him a I-message thirty minutes ago' I thought as a bright sea-green light flashed in and out came my uncle. "Nephew, sorry I was late I was tending to my son Tyson, he had an arrowhead embedded in his left butt cheek" He explained as I shuddered, hoping he didn't tell him that it was from us. "Well, if I find the person who did this I will punish them harshly. Now … what is it that you called me about?" he finished as I let out a breath of relief. "I know you had two more kids recently" I said. He looked at me wide eyed before returning to his normal face. "Oh please uncle I found the two kids Jaiden and Emma as their brother died. Their currently at my hunter's camp." I stated. He just had a look of worry now and was sweating sea water. 'Eww' I thought. "Artemis please don't send them to camp if Zeus finds out I had other kids than he will have a full blown war against me. Please take care of them anything. I can't take them with me under the sea. If Amphitrite finds out she will inform Zeus and turn against me."

He pleaded. Well that leaves that suggestion out of question. Then I thought back to what Apollo and his son said. "Please take care of them" I heard in my head. Finally I made up my choice. I put a hand on my Uncle's shoulder. "Uncle… I will take care of them but I need your permission to do so" I said. He looked at me with glee and then with a look of confusion. I quickly told him my plan and he looked at me wide-eyed. "Are you sure Artemis?" I nodded. "Well then I give you permission to do so. Goodbye" he said as he flashed away.

I smiled as I turned to flash away

-Line-

Jenna Pov

I was in the middle of eating dinner when Milady came back. All the hunters quickly filed in and surrounded her. "Milady your back what has happened?" Stacy asked. "Nothing, just a quick meeting with me and Apollo about his son" 'Oh you mean the cute boy' Wait-WHAT!

Oh please tell me Milady can't read my mind I didn't mean to think of that and I quickly shook the thought away about the son of Apollo. This is why I hate it when my mom gets in my head "Now I have announcement to make, Thalia can you get Jaiden and Emma?" Lady Artemis asked. "Already here" she replied as the two kids came forth. She bent down and started to speak. "Jaiden and Emma, I have spoken with your godly parent which is your father who asked me to make sure you two are safe." She paused then continued. "Which is why I'm asking you two if you would like to become my adopted kids" Milady finished as chaos broke out


	3. The adoption and the new prophecy

Artemis' POV

My hunters were all yelling, whining about why the boy should be with us, and asking why I would adopt them. "Silence!" I screamed causing all of them to stop. "The reason I am adopting them is because Lord Poseidon, their father has asked me to" I stated.

"But why would he ask you to do that?" My hunter Etna asked. "Because Etna, if my father found out that he had two more kids, there would be no idea of how much chaos would happen he would cause and he might start a war between him and my uncle. That's why we can't send them to camp." I answered.

My hunters silently understood but still some of them were still had a look of worry on their face. "But why adopt the boy into the hunt, males aren't allowed in the hunt. Can't we just leave him with someone else" one of the newer girls that joined the hunt pointed out. I turned to her and said "If I left a child of my Uncle with a untrustworthy person to fend for himself, then my uncle would not just punish me but the hunt as well for treating one of his children so cruel. Plus if we teach him to be nice to girls then he wouldn't be like other males".

Some of the girls were scared at the first part of what I said then smiled as they heard the second part of my statement. I turned to the two children. The girl was wide-eyed when she heard that I would be her new step-mother but the boy just stood there with a stern look. "Emma and Jaiden, I know you lost your only family that truly loved you and cared for you and I know I will never replace your brother but I don't want you two to feel alone. I am asking you two be part of our family, I promise you I will protect you two no matter what happens, even though this is all so sudden I don't want to leave you guys to fend for yourselves out there, will you accept becoming my adopted children please?" I asked. Emma had tears in her eyes as she came up to me and hugged me "Yes … yes Miss Artemis" she said as she nodded furiously. I looked to the boy who looked the same way as the girl.

"Yes m-miss Artemis" the boy said. His voice reminded me of his brother before he died. I smiled and held both of them in a tight hug. "Okay now hold out both of your hands I need to do something to make it official" I told them. They did as they were told and I put my hands on each of their palm. "I lady Artemis hereby adopt the son Jaiden of Poseidon and daughter Emma of Poseidon as my children with permission of Lord Poseidon, the god of the seas." I proclaimed. A bright flash covered the two kids then quickly faded. Emma and Jaiden now had auburn streaks of hair on their head. They both had a different scent now but Jaiden's eyes now had a tint of silver in his, so now his is sea-green with silver outlining it.

"Now it's official you two are my adopted kids." I smiled as my adopted son Jaiden now looked at me with a stunning smile just like my brother Apollo even though he had a few teeth still growing out. "I think it's time to go eat dinner now girls" I announced as my girls headed out

-Line-

After dinner, I took Emma to my tent so I could let her sleep since she fell asleep after dinner. While we were eating some of the girls took time to introduce themselves to Emma while Thalia just stood by Jaiden and kept him company. It felt nice to have kids to look after. Jaiden was walking behind me as I opened the door to my tent. I quickly flashed in two small beds between mine and the fireplace. I placed Emma on the first one and pulled the blanket over her and placed a kiss on her forehead. I noticed Jaiden was crawling into his as I came over to help him. I tucked him in as well as he looked up to me. "Will I ever get to meet daddy soon" he asked me. "Yes, in time your dad will be very proud of you and will want to meet you. Now sleep my little one you have a lot of work ahead of you tomorrow" I said as I placed a kiss on his forehead as well. "I wish Dan was here. He would like to have you as a mom too" he said before going to sleep. I slumped onto my bed as I thought of how much their brother really cared about them before drifting off to the realm of Morpheus.

Apollo's Pov

I was walking around my palace thinking about how to remodel the new addition to my palace but couldn't stop about my son Daniel and the two kids. Then I felt a wave of pain come over me before the spirit of Delphi took over.

'The children of the sea and hunt will come to aid Olympus in their darkest time,

To defend or to let Olympus fall they must decide,

The earth, sun, and moon will be covered in darkness,

The ones resurrected will fight for the righteous,

On the day of the high solstice they will all meet,

Olympus will strive through victory or fall and taste defeat'

My body returned to normal as I thought to myself 'Oh crap, here we go again' as I made a note to tell the new great prophecy at the council meeting tomorrow.


	4. the meeting

Artemis Pov

I woke up to the smell of deer being cook and immediately I stood up in bed. The girls know how I especially love deer meat in the mornings and how I must get the largest part or I get … um how you say… An angry savage wanting deer meat. As I looked down to my two new kids I see that the beds were empty. 'Oh gods' I quickly get dressed and went out of my tent. When I got outside I see six girls cooking the two deer by the dinner area while Thalia and a few girls were with Emma trying to teach her how to use a bow. "Emma!" I called out to her. She turned around and ran to me. "Mommy, Guess what? Thalia taught me how to use this thing called a bow. I hit the circle in the middle" she exclaimed. I looked at the group of girls and flashed them a look of approval as they bowed back. "Good job Emma I'm proud of you. You're getting better" I told her as she flashed me a toothy smile. I gave her a quick hug and walked to Thalia. "Milady" she said as she bowed. "Thank you for training Emma. I apologize if it was a hassle doing so." I told her. "Not at all, at first she looked like a pro, like a mini Artemis. Must be when you adopted her" she replied. "By the way where is Jaiden?" I asked curiously.

She hesitated for a moment until pointing up to the trees. I looked at her curiously before following where she was pointing to and gaped at the sight. On one of the tallest trees in the forest my son Jaiden was hanging on a branch upside down with just his legs hanging on the branch. "JAIDEN!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Jaiden who now was aware of his mom's presence looked at his mom before turning around and let go of his grip from the tree. "JAIDEN!" I screamed before trying to intercept his fall but I knew I wouldn't make it in time. But then just before he hit the ground he turned and landed on his feet. I gaped at the sight and so did the other girls. 'Since when did he learn how to do that?' I thought. "Hi mom" he said. I ran up to him and hugged him before my raged kicked in. "JAIDEN! Do you know how dangerous that was"? I exclaimed why giving him a cold stare. He looked up at me with his now silver tainted sea-green eyes and I completely changed my look to a worried expression. "Sorry mommy" he said. "It's ok but next time don't do that, it's dangerous and I don't want to lose my new son so quickly" I scolded him before giving him a hug. "Now everyone I think it's time to eat" I said before flashing in tables with plates neatly set up and everyone taking a seat.

-Line-

I quickly flashed all the plates to the kitchen area so the girls on kitchen duty can wash them. "Milady, what do we do now?" Thalia asked.

"For now just continue on your normal activities and I will-" suddenly a bright orange flash blinded me and out came Apollo. "Hey sis" he said before hundred arrows werepointed at him. "Whoa chill there girls. I'm just here to tell my sis that theirs a meeting going to happen right now." He said putting his hands up in defeat. "Meeting? By who? I asked. "Pops called it, and this is going to be really important one" he said before flashing out. I sighed and look back to Thalia. "Change of plans Thalia, I'm going to need you to watch Jaiden and Emma while I go to the Olympus, clear?" I instructed as she nodded and bowed before I flashed out.

-Line-

I flashed in the throne room as the other Olympians were too just flashing in. Athena coming in a flurry of owls. Aphrodite through a flock of doves that suddenly vanished. Poseidon coming through in like a stream of water before it formed the shape of the sea god before taking form. Zeus and Hera coming in a massive thunder bolt that struck in the middle of the throne room. Ares flashing in a blood colored flash and Dionysus and Demeter coming in with no special entrances. Hestia was already at the hearth tending the flames. As we took our seats in our respective thrones I looked at Poseidon who a small look of worry on him before Zeus cleared his throat to get our attention. "As you all might be wondering why I called you here I would like to ask where Hades is". Then the room dimmed as shadows came to the empty throne as the shadows started to form a door and a tall bearded man wearing a black tuxedo came out. "Sorry, I had to tend to some matters with my son and wife" He said as he took his throne.

"Well now we can start this meeting, I called you all here because Apollo has spoken to me about a new prophecy that has been made" my father looked to my brother before continuing.

"Apollo can you please recite the prophecy"

My brother nodded before closing his eyes in concentration and the spirit of Delphi took over.

'The children of the sea and hunt will come to aid Olympus in their darkest time,

To defend or to let Olympus fall they must decide,

The earth, sun, and moon will be covered in darkness,

The ones resurrected will fight for the righteous,

On the day of the high solstice they will all meet,

Olympus will strive through victory or fall and taste defeat'

He then closed his eyes before returning to normal. Poseidon and I started having a mental conversation. 'This is bad, this is bad, this is so freaking bad. Zeus is going to know I had another affair and he might think you broke your oath' Uncle told me.

'I hope not, who knows what would happen if he assumes I broke my oath. Yet worse he might go after my kids. If he does so I will stop at nothing to protect my kids!' I thought back to him as the conversation stopped. I looked back to father as he was looking at Poseidon.

"So… Poseidon. What have you been up to lately?" my father asked hesitantly but you could sense the anger in his voice. Poseidon gulped before saying "Oh you know just the usual, busy managing the sea these days while family-"

"Don't play dumb with me brother I know you had another affair! Now who did you sleep with now and where are the kids!?" father said as he glared at my Uncle. "Father don't you think you're being a little dramatic with this?" I told him. He turned his stare towards me.

"I am not! And I what did it mean by children of the sea and hunt?" he said. Then I tried to play dumb for once. "I have no idea what you are talking about" I said dumbly. He opened his mouth only to be cut off by Hera. "Oh please Artemis I think me and you know what children we're talking about. Or should I say who's children, I'm the goddess of family too so I know when a child was brought into a family"

I looked at Hera and glared at her harshly before Zeus lost his temper. "POSEIDON IF YOU RAPED MY DAUGHTER I WILL TORTURE YOU SO PAINFULLY!" he screamed. "I would never do something so indecent! Especially towards Artemis who has sworn off men and to keep her maidenhood" he fired back. Before Hermes and Hephaestus got the chance to record Zeus and Poseidon fight Aphrodite decided to but in. "Artemis adopted Poseidon's kids before their brother died" she quickly spat out before clamping her hands over her mouth. Father was shocked (no pun intended) as he almost dropped his Master bolt. Hera wasn't as shocked but the rest of the council was, except for Dionysus who was fast asleep with a wine magazine over his face. Zeus and Hera both looked at me and simultaneously said "Daughter you have some explaining to do"

-Line-

After finishing my story the Olympian council looked at me with gaping mouths. "Father I swear on the river Styx they are loyal to Olympus no matter what, please do not harm them I beg you. They are my children now" I pleaded with father.

He rubbed his forehead before sighing. "Daughter, if you say they will be loyal then I trust your word. As of when the prophecy will take place I have no idea" he told me as me and Poseidon sighed in relief. "Father I think I know this will happen" Athena spoke up. She brings out a book and flips through the pages until she stopped. "The high solstice is referring to the annual solar eclipse meeting we have every two hundred years, that's when the earth would go dark since the moon would be covering the sun for the entire day, as to what I think" she stated.  
"Athena when will this eclipse happen?" Hades asked. "In about 12-13 years, which would give us time to train these children and also find who is this new threat we're facing" She replied. "Artemis I want you to train your children well now as for Dionysus" My father spoke up as Dionysus was fully awake now. "Inform Chiron of this and tell him to train our children harder for the near future confrontation" he told him and he received a nod in confirmation. "Well then as of today this meeting is finished" Father said before him and Hera flashed out followed by everyone else. I went back to camp so I can tell my hunters of the new prophecy coming soon.


	5. The chase and capture

No one's Pov

A man dressed in a black tunic walked down a dark hallway with a Cyclopes following behind. "Are the preparations set?" the man asked. "Y-Yes sir, Tartarus is stirring with activity and Nyx and the others have completed their side of the deal". The Cyclopes replied. "Good, On the High solstice the Olympians will never know what hit them. Send word to the Titans to rally up troops for the future conflict" the man added. "Yes lord Erebus" the Cyclopes said and scurried away.

Time skip (about 10 years)

Still no one's Pov

In a nearby forest by New York a man was chasing a girl about the age of 6. "Leave me alone!" the girl screamed at the man. "It's ok little girl, all I want to do IS EAT YOU!" the man screamed in a serial killer way. Suddenly the girl tripped over a branch as the man caught up to her. When the girl turned to face him, the man picked her up by her neck. "Ah little one, you put up quite a chase but now it's time to feast" he said. Suddenly his body started to grow slightly larger and he started to grow fur.

Suddenly a silver arrow was embedded into his arm causing him to drop the girl as he howled in pain. The girl ran into the forest as the werewolf scanned the forest for the culprit.

"Wow Lycaon, you do never learn from your mistakes do you?" a female voice said. "Show yourself so I may rip your throat out and feed it to my pack!" Lycaon said. Out of the trees a tall girl dressed in silver landed onto the forest floor. "Keep talking wolfy I heard you have more bark than your bite" the girl replied. Lycaon smirked. "Well if it isn't the daughter of Poseidon who is also the adoptive daughter of Artemis, Emma Alanis Artemis. You shall pay for interfering with my hunts" he told. He then howled and wolves started to appear all around the Emma. "This time you won't escape and we shall feast on your bones. Your brother won't help you this time" He added

Emma just smirked. "Think again Lycaon" she replied as a second figure in a darker color appeared and dashed across the forest towards the wolves. In a blink of an eye what used to be a group of wolves were just a few piles of golden dust. "We never split up that easily" she added as the figure came into view. He was dressed the same way except his clothes were a mixture of black and silver and had a hood on. "Next time you're the bait Jaiden" she told the other figure earning a nod in response. "You think you two can stop me that easily? I am Lycaon king of the-" Lycaon said as he was cut off as an arrow poked out of his throat and another one embedded into his forehead. Lycaon then fell to the ground and started to dissolve into dust. "Ugh I hate it when they start talking like that" Emma complained. "By the way did Phoebe get the girl he was chasing and take her back to camp?" she asked. Jaiden nodded before turning away. "Mom wants us to go to camp half-blood now so we can introduce ourselves to Chiron." He said before vanishing. "Ugh I thought we had to go there tomorrow" she said as she followed behind.

Emma's Pov

I followed my brother through the treetops as we jumped from branch to branch like ninjas. The past 10 years have been tiring and slightly boring. We been put through training 24/7 and gone on missions that felt a little too easy for me and Jaiden. Jaiden is a quiet type and would only talk if it was something really important or to tell someone to stop annoying him. Our meeting with Chiron was supposed to be tomorrow in the afternoon after lunch, not right now around breakfast time. As we continued our trek through the forest we saw Peleus the dragon guard indicating we have arrived at camp. The dragon looked up before putting back down its head to go back to sleep. Jaiden and I stopped at the barrier before camp. I looked at Jaiden before nodding as we entered the camp and was greeted with weapons pointed at us.


	6. Jaiden get's tackled by a goddess

**Author's note: sorry guys for the slow updates been trying to keep up with E-sport competitions, soccer games, and schoolwork at the same time. hopefully i will have this story become updated at least once every one and a half weeks. but still trying though. Also whoever sent me the Percabeth story as a story to read, just know that i will find you. **

CH.6 Emma's Pov

As soon as we entered camp, i was met with spears pointed at me, dozens of bows aimed at us, catapults in the back, and to top it off i see a mounted turret by the ares cabin.

One of the campers came up to us with a short sword and a shield. "State your name and what is your purpose here" he said. Really? "My name is Emma Alanis Artemis, and this is my brother Jaiden Artemis, our mother sent us here to speak with Chiron". A few of them lowered their weapons and a centaur came trotting through the crowd of demigods. "Aah so sorry Emma and Jaiden, should have known you two would arrive shortly after your mother Artemis sent the iris message" he said as murmurs among the crowd began. "Come now, we must head to the Big house to discuss matters" he added before turning around. But i guess one of the campers had to be a little more... extra. "Chiron, are you sure we can trust this freaks? i mean look at them they could be working for the titans-" he was cut off as a scythe was at his neck, ready to cut off all connection of the body to the head. My brother had his stygian gold scythe or what he calls it 'Judgement day' around the kids neck. With his hood still on he looked like the angel of death ready to take the soul of this stupid camper I decided to speak up. "I can assure you we don't work for the titans and accuse us of being anything else related to the enemy unless you want my brother to cut your head off, and another thing. Don't. Piss. Us. Off." i said as Jaiden removed the curved blade from his throat and followed me behind Chiron to the so called Big House. I can already tell half of them is scared of my us.

* * *

Jaiden's Pov

As soon as we entered the Big house, we went to the office in the back of the manor. Inside we met, my so called Uncle. No not Apollo, i wish. "Lord Dionysus, Artemis' children are here." Chiron said as the man behind a desk turned around in his chair drinking a diet Pepsi. "Aah finally you two nitwits came" he said as Emma rolled her eyes at the name she was given. "Whats with all the security measures with the camp? It looks like you're about to start a war on Manhattan" Emma said.

"How should i know, i see fresh meat coming here every week and i guess Chiron here has a little paranoia of the monsters that followed them here" he replied. "I don't really care much about the security measures unlike Chiron and my newly assigned co-manager" he added before sipping his drink again.

"You have a co-manager?"

"Yes, it seems father doesn't think Chiron is able to train the campers fast enough and well. so he assigned a second god to help train and run this camp. i Don't care as long as it means more nap time for me".

"Who is this new god" Emma questioned. Dionysus sighed. "I'll send her a message right now to come here. I think you're quite familiar with her, especially you Jaiden" he said smirking at the last part. I'm confused, what female goddess would i be so familiar with unless it's my mom can i be so... Oh crap. Suddenly a bright flash behind us brightened the room before going away. Next thing i know, as i turn around a figure tackles me to the ground and squeals. "JAIDEN YOU'RE HERE, NOW I GET TO BE WITH YOU HERE IN CAMP WITHOUT BEGGING YOUR MOM TO BRING YOU HERE!" the goddess said. I tried to get up but she was squeezing me so hard i couldn't move. "Ugh, Lady Reyna please get off of my brother" my sister asked. Reyna suddenly let go and stood up. I picked myself up and looked towards Dionysus and Chiron which they both had smile across their faces and trying to contain their laughter. Then i get hugged again by Reyna followed by a kiss on the cheek. I turned to Reyna and gave her a glare as she smiled at me as her cheeks grew red. "It's so good to see you again, I never got to see you in a year after i got assigned to train the campers here from personally training you two at the hunter's camp" she said. Reyna was our personal fighter trainer teaching us in hand to hand combat, sword fighting, archery, and Jujitsu for about three years. Before that was us learning how to use hunting knives archery, and hunting from our mom Artemis. During the four years Reyna grew a tad bit liking to me. Okay maybe more like a big crush on me.

"OK now that you introduced yourselves time to get to business" Chiron said.

"Emma, Jaiden i both know that you two our aware of the new great prophecy?" he asked as we nodded"well it seems it might be coming up sooner then we thought, Tarturas is stirring and monsters attacks are becoming greater threat now since they are becoming more planned out and more frequently" He walked up to the window and looked out. "We've sent out search parties for demigods ever since the monsters attacks kept increasing but i feel that someone or Something is organizing these attacks" he added.

"So you want us to go in the city and take him down right?" Emma said. Chiron nodded. "OK when do we head out?"

"Tomorrow, that will give you enough time to rest"

"If that is all i say dismissed so i can take my nap" Dionysus said.

"Wait, there is one more thing" Chiron added. "You have to choose two more people to go on this quest with you"

As soon as he said that Reyna screamed out "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE" I karate chopped her head. 'Baka'

"I'm sorry Lady Reyna but you know the Ancient Laws won't allow you to interfere like this, we will choose tonight at dinner. Dismissed"

Reyna pouted before turning to me. "Oh yeah Jaiden i need your help with something, come on follow me" she stated as she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the Big House.

I looked back at my sister for help but she just stood there and held a thumbs up before making a gesture of a finger going through a finger shaped hole. I swore that i will get payback on her.


	7. confessions of secrets and feelings

**Author's note" Hey guys! So when i was checking through my Private messages, i noticed two things. Number 1: my friend gave me a suggestion about a new name to this story saying Moonlight's children. So i might change the name to it if you think i should or i will change it to children of the hunt another suggestion i got from a review. I will put up a poll for it. Number 2: WHOEVER SENT ME THE PERCABETH STORY IM GOING TO KILL YOU. **

**-From Bn218**

Ch. 7 Reyna's Pov

YES YES YES! i finally get the chance to spend time with Jaiden! I felt so excited as i grabbed his hand and dragged him around camp. I begged Artemis to let me spend time with him for so long and i guess she finally gave in. I walked out of the Big house as he was right behind me. I'm guessing some people are wondering how i became a god.

**_(Flashback) 16 years ago, just after the war_**

**_"Reyna Rivera!" i heard my mother yell. The war with Gaea was over and we stood victorious but at a cost. campers both Roman and Greek lost their lives during the war against mother earth and the giants with their army. The remaining six of the seven heroes of the prophecy were in the throne room as Leo was lost in the war but we knew he wasn't dead. The people who lived throughout the war including me were being rewarded as for our efforts. _**

**_"Yes mother Bellona" I answered as i bowed before my the gods. "Rise my daughter, you brought Rome honor today by your actions and helped play a big role of defeating Gaea with bringing the statue of Minerva to the Greeks restoring peace between the camps" she stated as I smiled a bit for getting praised by my mom. Its not everyday you get praised by your mom who happens to be a goddess. "Reyna i hope you accept this gift from us as we ask you if you wish to be one of us as a goddess" my mother finished._**

**_"Yes mother i accept" _**

**_"Good choice, now you might feel a slight pain" Lord apollo said as a bright light exited his palm and came straight toward me. Once it made contact I passed out._**

* * *

**_'Ow my head' i thought then i immediately open my eyes. I was lying in a bed with a blanket over me and medical equipment attached to me. I looked around the room and saw the rooms were painted in a gold color and a balloon saying 'It's a goddess!' and another one saying 'get well'. Then a guy with blonde hair and glasses wearing a coat walked by until he saw me. "Oh good! you're awake now i don't have to use the defibrillators now."_**

**_he mentioned. "Wait what now?" i questioned. "Never mind that, your mother said if you ever woke up you should go to her temple". he added before leaving._**

**_I took all the medical equipment that was attached to me and wondered how i would get to my mother's temple. My question was soon answered when Apollo poked back his head into the room. "Don't forget you're a god now so you can just flash to your mom's temple". He said then left._**

* * *

**_Next thing i know i was in front of my mothers' palace. I started to look at the architecture of the temple and was amazed since it was my first time at the temple of Bellona on Olympus. The doors were made out of celestial bronze with the matching columns then. I walked up to the door to knock but when i put my hand to it, the doors opened by itself. "Reyna come in please" The voice of my mother echoed through the temple. As i walked inside i noticed the walls were covered with different weapons of different ages. One wall had clubs and makeshift spears from the stone age while another one was covered in bows, spears, shields, and swords of different sizes from this age. The ceiling was decorated with pictures of battles and wars throughout history ranging from the Trojan war to World war II. I went into the room i heard my mother's voice coming from. _**

**_I walked into a room where my mother was sparring with a automaton with swords against spears. "Ah hello Reyna I see you're awake now that you become a goddess" my mother said as sliced through the automaton with ease. She walked over to a bench where she picked up a towel and wiped her face, then she summoned a bottle of water and gulped it down in exactly 3 seconds._**

**_"You wanted to see me mom?" _**

**_My mom threw her towel back onto the bench and turned to me. "Yes i did. Reyna i want you to know something that's going to happen in the future" she said. I straightened my posture on the chair to concentrate on what she was about to tell me. _**

**_"But first swear of the river styx that you won't tell anyone until the time comes"_**

**_"I swear on the river styx that i will not tell anyone of the information you told me until the time comes" i said as thunder boomed in the distance._**

**_"right now on then, after the meeting where everyone was turned into gods i went to the garden and saw a strange woman" she said as she paced slowly across the room. "When i went to the woman i noticed a powerful aura coming from her and from this aura she wasn't a goddess but a primordial" She added. My body tensed up when i heard she saw a primordial since we already fought Gaea who was a primordial. _**

**_"When i drew my spatha, she raised her hand to say she wasn't here for violence. She turned around and i got clear view of who she was. She was Nyx priomordial of the night" She added._**

**_"Nyx came to me and told me of an upcoming war that was in the near future on the day of the high solstice. Before i could question her, she disappeared" She finished._**

**_"Reyna the reason i'm telling you this is because i believe this war is a war we might not win. Unlike other wars, we knew that we could defeat them with not that much ease but still prevail. But to have a primordial warn you could me the fate of not only the gods but earth itself. We only fought them since they wanted us gone. I feel that you will play another role in this war. So for right now i want you to keep an eye out and be safe. That is all" She said as she flashed out leaving me stunned in place.  
(Flashback end)_**

* * *

I was soon pulled out of my thoughts when i reached the place where i wanted to take Jaiden. I soon pulled him into the arena which was empty since everyone was in their cabins waiting for the Dinner bell. I let go of his hand and turned to face him which he was glaring at me for the long trip from the Big House being dragged. "Jaiden you could talk now no one is here. It's just you and me" I told him as he sighed. "...Why did you take me here" he asked.

I walked up to him and hugged him. "I never got to see you ever since two years ago, ever since i had to stop being your personal fighting instructor where i had serious feelings towards you, and i just wanted to talk to you right now" I looked at him. His face softened up and he put his arms around me. My heart was beating faster and faster each second. The first time i saw Jaiden two years ago my heart skipped a beat. Back then he used to be chatty with me when i was training him then when he turned fourteen he grew back to the silent type he was before. Now when i look at him i see the dreamy son of Artemis with his sea-green eyes with a tint of silver and his dark hair with streaks of auburn hair... I stopped think about it after he brought his fingers to my forehead and flicked my head. "Stop daydreaming already" he told me. I giggled a bit before i decided to do something that would of made him hit me forever without end. I ended up leaning forward and locked lips with him as he grew wide eyed. I pulled back after a few seconds to see what he would do while we were still hugging each other. He stood there shocked before regaining his composure. He raised a hand and hit me on the head. I rubbed my head before turning back to him but he leaned forward to kiss me again as it was my turn to grow wide-eyed before closing my eyes and melted into the kiss. We both pulled back after a while and looked at each other before i settled my head on his shoulder. "Does this mean we're together now?" i said a little dazed. "Ha, what do you think?" he answered before i looked up to him. "Yes?"

he nodded. I smiled and hugged him harder. "Took you long enough" i muttered as he laughed lightly. "Well better late then never right?" he told me. I broke away from the hug but was still close to him. "I wish this war would be over soon, so we can get on with our relationship" i told him and i earned a nod in return. Just then we heard the bell for Dinner He looked at me and said "Come on let's go eat I've been waiting to eat since this afternoon"

"Oh shut up and lets go" i answered as we walked to the Dining pavilion our hands interlocking.


End file.
